


Hocus Pocus

by wakeupstiles



Series: 9 Days of Scream Halloween Fics 2k16 [6]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Halloween AU, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Emma and Audrey have their first date at Brooke's Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup to Pumpkin Spice. Read that one first, please.

“Is your girlfriend here yet?” Brooke asked, stepping up beside Emma and bumping her with her hip. Emma pressed her lips together, scanning the people in the growing crowd. The party had started an hour ago, but there was still no sign of Audrey. Emma didn’t take it personally; maybe the other girl just decided she had better things to do. Or she found another date.

“You have a girlfriend?” Zoe asked, coming up to Emma’s other side, handing her another drink. It was her third one in an hour, but she still wasn’t feeling drunk, or even buzzed. She was going to need something stronger to survive the rejection.

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed, taking a large gulp of the fruity drink. “She’s not my—she’s not my girlfriend.” She muttered, fidgeting with the witch hat on top of her head. She was dressed, or, rather, she, Brooke, and Zoe were dressed as the Sanderson Sister’s, from their favorite classic Halloween movie, Hocus Pocus. Brooke was the blonde one, obviously, Zoe was the black haired one, naturally, and Emma was the redhead, though she opted out for a red wig because the color looked ridiculous on her.

Brooke shrugged, sipping her drink gingerly. “Well, not yet.”

“Shut up.” Emma muttered.

Zoe arched her brows. “Ouch. Someone’s in a bad mood.”

Emma continued to chug her drink, only stopping when Brooke slapped her arm and said excitedly, “Hey look, she’s here.” With hopeful eyes, Emma followed Brooke’s gaze and sure enough, Audrey was standing in front of the entrance door, her head turning left and right, searching for Emma. “And _damn._ ” Brooke whistled, “If you don’t ask her out, I will.”

Zoe gave her girlfriend a dirty look. “Excuse you.” She said in full offence.

Brooke shrugged and grinned cheekily. “You said you’re open to polyamory.”

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Brooke’s hand and began leading her away. “Let’s go dance.”

“Go get her, Emma.” Brooke encouraged before she was pulled into the mob of dancing people.

Downing the rest of her drink and picking up two more, Emma weaved her way towards Audrey, a welcoming smile on her face. When the brunette spotted her, a bright smile broke out on her face, too, lighting up her whole face and crinkling her eyes. In that moment, despite Audrey being dressed as a grimy, bloody zombie, Emma’s heart fluttered because _damn she’s gorgeous._

“Hey,” Emma greeted.

“What?” Audrey shouted over the pounding music.

“Hey!” Emma repeated louder. Audrey shook her head, pointing to her ears. With a little chuckle, Emma handed the girl her drink and then pulled her towards the kitchen. “I said hey,” She said again, her voice normal volume as they entered the kitchen.

“Hey,” Audrey laughed, then took a sip of the drink. “Sorry I’m late. All this makeup was a bitch to get on.” She explained.

Emma nodded in understanding. “It looks great.”

Audrey beamed. “Thank you.” Then did a double take as a guy dressed as Frankenstein walked into the kitchen and began digging through the candy bowl. Emma arched her brows and was about to ask what was wrong, but Audrey spoke, “Noah?” She questioned in confusion.

The guy stood and turned to them. “Audrey?” He approached them, giving Audrey a tight hug. Emma looked away, hanging back. She wasn’t jealous exactly, but—okay, yeah, she was jealous.

“What are you doing here?” The brunette asked as they pulled apart.

Noah pointed behind him to the skeleton waiting in the threshold of the kitchen. “I’m here with Stavo.” Emma’s eyes grew wide in realization. Stavo had mentioned to Brooke that he was bringing his almost-boyfriend to her party. Her chest deflated in relief. “This was the party I told you about.”

 _She already knew about the party?_ Emma’s brows furrowed as the two continued to talk, staying silent and listening.

Audrey’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. “I didn’t know _this_ was the party.”

Noah nodded. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want to come.”

 _Oh…_ Emma gulped down more of her drink, pondering if she should walk away or not. If Audrey didn’t want to come, then why did she agree?

Audrey shrugged. “I got invited.”

“ _I_ invited you.” The guy said, his tone a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Her eyes shifted to Emma. “Someone else invited me, too.”

“Who?” He asked, scrunching his face. Emma tried to not be offended.

Sighing heavily, Audrey put her arm through Emma’s and said, “Emma,”

“Oh,” Noah mumbled, still confused. But when he saw the _look_ his best friend was giving him, it clicked. “ _Oh!_ This is the—okay, well, I’ll leave you to it.” He waved at the two girls and winked, leaving them to go join his date with an arm full of candy.

Once they were gone, Emma dethatched her arm from Audrey’s and looked at her with downturned eyes. “You should have told me you didn’t want to come. We could have done something else.”

“No, no.” Audrey said quickly, her eyes wide. “I wanted to come, I really did.” She assured.

Emma looked at her skeptically. “Then why did Noah make it seem like you didn’t want to?”

Audrey scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t want to come because I was going to ask you out.” She admitted.

“You—wait, what?” Emma could feel her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Audrey nodded and continued, “Today. I was going to ask you out. But you asked me first, so I figured why not.” She finished with a lazy shrug.

“Oh, wow.” Emma grinned, tucking some hair behind her ear. “So, what were we going to do if you’d asked me out first?”

“They’re showing slasher movies in the park, so maybe that.”

“Which movies?” Emma wondered.

“Halloween, Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Wrong Turn, Texas Chainsaw Massacre,” She ticked off the movies one by one.

“Wanna go?”

“Right now?” Audrey questioned. Emma bit her lip and nodded. “What about the party?”

“I’m over it.” Emma shrugged aloofly, setting her drink down and holding her hand out to Audrey.

A big smile crept over Audrey’s face. “Alright, let’s go.” She took Emma’s hand and allowed her to pull her out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best, but eh. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
